


The Food Of Love

by InventedSlash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, The Fruit Made Them Do It, poor McCoy doesn’t need to see that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventedSlash/pseuds/InventedSlash
Summary: When exploring an alien planet, Spock discovers a delicious new plant species, but it has some strange side effects.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	The Food Of Love

"Find anything yet, Spock?" The captain approached the Vulcan as he crouched over a group of interesting plants. 

"Just some strange fruits. They appear to have the same properties as a banana, but are genetically completely different. Fascinating." He picked one off of the bush that it was growing on, and investigated. McCoy and Chekov made their way over to see what was going on. Spock peeled the skin off of the strange fruit and smelled it. "Smells like a strawberry."

He pulled out his scanner once more, running it over the newfound fruit. "It's edible. Seems to be high in Vitamin C and iron." He cut a slice and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, before offering some to the others. 

McCoy was gone, already distracted by another plant that one of the medical crew had found, and Chekov scrunched up his nose at it. "I never liked bananas. All stringy and horrible."

Spock shrugged it off, and instead offered it out to Kirk, who nodded. The Vulcan cut another slice of it for the captain, and they both ate some more. Kirk chewed slowly, breaking into a slight smile when he realised how nice it tasted.

"We should take some of these for the ship, I'm sure the crew would love to try these." Spock nodded, and began collecting some, continuing to scan as he did so. 

"They're incredible, Captain. Full of nutrients, like nothing I've seen before. Eating one small bite is the equivalent of eating a salad. It boosts your metabolism, and- oh." Spock stood up straight, reading his scanner a couple more times. He never usually had to think for more than a second after reading something, so Kirk knew there was something wrong immediately. 

"What is it?" The captain walked closer, trying to see what the issue was. Spock had assured him that it was edible before, so what could the problem be? Spock's face tinged slightly green. Was that... a blush?

"I think we should get back to the ship captain. Leave the others to finish exploring the planet." He closed the lid of his scanner and opened communication.

Kirk frowned. He didn't like it when people ordered him about. "Why, what is it?"

"I'll fill you in on the ship." Spock was aware of the others looking over, noticing the Vulcan's strange behaviour. He didn't want to admit anything in front of the other officers, so he opened his communicator. "Scotty, beam me and the captain back onto the enterprise."

*****

Kirk insisted on following Spock to his quarters to find out what was wrong, since Spock refused to talk in front of the rest of the crew. He was in such a rush to get to his room that he almost shut the elevator doors on the captain. "Spock, will you slow down? What is wrong?"

"Vulcans have a fast metabolism captain, I need to get there before I-" he stopped mid-sentence, and suddenly his walking slowed right down. Luckily, they were just down the hall, and the puzzled captain followed along behind his heel-dragging first officer.

When the door shut behind them, and they were safely tucked away inside Spock's room, the Vulcan let out a deep exhale and sat down as quickly as he could. Kirk was still confused beyond reason, trying to register what could possibly be wrong with Spock.

He was already confused enough by Vulcan anatomy, he didn't need to throw more confusion on top of that. "Well, Spock? What is it? Are we in danger?"

"No, captain, I don't think it's dangerous, it's just that-" Spock seemed to be straining a little as he talked. "As well as being nutritious, the banana plant is... it's a powerful aphrodisiac." 

Kirk quirked an eyebrow at that, starting to piece it together. 

"It creates very, very strong senses of arousal in people who eat it." Spock spoke bluntly, taking deep breaths again. "Along with drops in blood pressure, and the potential to be dangerous if not... resolved." 

Oh.

"I can go back to my quarters, and meet you when this wears off, if you'd like." Kirk hadn't really had to talk to Spock about anything like this. He hadn't seen Spock's human side come out much, much less his hormones, so this was completely new to him. This meant he was completely lost as to approaching the subject.

"Captain, I'd like that, but your digestive system will kick in any minute. I can keep a secret, but the fifty other people you'd walk past couldn't." Spock pointed out. The captain was essentially trapped here in case the crew saw his boner. What a dumb situation.

"Alright, well, as long as you don't mind the company." Kirk was still trying to keep his eyes off of Spock, in case he accidentally saw anything Spock didn't want him to. Best friend or not, Kirk had never been in this situation with the Vulcan, and it was very, very strange.

"Please, you can have a seat." Spock was forcing himself to remain stoic, but it wasn't working very well. Kirk could see the veins starting to show more as he was straining, and there was an unmistakeable rasp to his voice. The Vulcan was barely holding himself together.

Kirk nodded, and stepped towards the sofa, stopping after a couple of steps. Fire had filled his veins, and he felt a huge surge run through his body. As soon as he noticed it, he found himself unable to move, to breathe properly. 

He had never felt anything like this before. It was such an intense arousal, he didn't know how Spock was dealing with it so calmly. The searing feeling made Kirk fall to the ground. It was agony.

Immediately, Spock was by his side to help. “Captain, if this isn’t resolved, this could kill you.”

“W- what about you? You ate more than me.” Kirk worriedly examined his first officers ever-so-stoic face. But what his face wasn’t showing, his body definitely was.

“This feels similar to my Pon Farr. I shall resolve it later, Captain.”

“Jesus, this is what Pon Farr feels like?” Sweat had broken out on Jim’s forehead. “Remind me to get you to Vulcan faster next time.”

Spock thought for a moment of a way to help. “Captain, I will perform a mind meld. Perhaps I can help the intensity subside.”

Without waiting for an answer, Spock brought his hand to the captains face, and plunged himself into the mind of his leader. 

He was met with images of himself, naked, in a variety of compromising situation. Moaning the captains name, reaching his climax. He immediately broke away again, and examined the captain intensely. “Jim, the fruit-“

Jim at least had the decency to look a little sheepish when he sighed and spoke through the pain. “That’s not the fruit, Spock. You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Spock was silent, regarding, for a moment, and it unnerved Jim a lot. He was so desperate right now, he was tempted to just shoot himself off into space. That would be easier.

“Captain, I believe I have a solution.” Spock broke the silence after a moment, and the captain already knew what he was going to suggest. 

“No. I could get engineering to transport me to my room, or,” 

“But captain, we are both in danger, and we both feel the same for each other, it would be logical.” Spock raised his eyebrow in that slightly cocky way that he does when he knows that he’s said something important.

“You- you feel the same way?” Now Jim was painfully hard, and finding it hard to think, so he really wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

Spock didn’t answer, just sat down next to the captain and pulled him in for a kiss, which Kirk was quick to reciprocate.

They melted into each other, Spock finally letting go of his resolve, and moaning loudly as he reached down to palm his own cock. It had really hurt him a lot to fight the feeling before, now he just needed to get off as soon as possible.

Jim quickly deepened the kiss, swinging his leg so he was straddling Spock. The Vulcan immediately removed his hand, drinking in the feeling of the captain above him. They began to grind against each other, hips rolling deliciously through the fabric of their uniform. 

After a moment of relief, Kirk pulled back, sitting on the Vulcans thighs, and pulled his shirt over his head, feeling all too hot. His gaze flicked between Spock’s eyes, asking for permission to remove his as well, which Spock did almost immediately. As soon as the shirt was off, Kirk’s hands began to roam, feeling the skin, the hair, lightly flicking over one of Spock’s sensitive nipples, just feeling his way around the handsome Vulcan.

Spock’s skin was hot, sensitive under the touch. He happily reciprocated the touch, hands sliding from Jim’s strong shoulders, down his stomach and to the waistband of his trousers. He glanced back up to meet his captains eyes, asking silently if it was okay. Kirk gave a nod, standing up momentarily to shuffle out of his too-constricting uniform and underwear. Spock did the same, wriggling out of them before the weight of the captain was back on him, now only wearing a cheeky smile.

Kirk wrapped his hand around both of their erections, not quite able to reach the whole way around. Vulcans put humans to shame, his cock intimidatingly large to Jim. Spock also used a hand to cover where Jim’s hand couldn’t reach, and testingly rutted upwards, the sudden friction causing both men to lose their shit almost immediately.

Kirk’s head came to rest in the crook of Spock’s neck as they began to thrust into their hands, their alternating movements driving them to insanity. “Fuck, Spock. I’m not gonna last long.”

Spock nodded his agreement, not able to speak. Kirk found this so hot; the man he loved was sprawled out, so horny that he and Kirk were getting off on the floor, not even able to get to the bed. 

They were grinding so so fast. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jim was driven by the fact that if they didn’t get off, they would die. It was a scary thought, but somehow it just made everything feel more intense. They were fucking like their lives depended on it.

Spock leaned up and captured the captain in another searing kiss, using his free hand to tangle up in the captains already messed-up hair. The captain sped up, if that was possible, and quickly felt white heat engulf him. He came quickly, shooting his seed all over Spock’s stomach. The vulcan watched as the captain came apart, eyes fluttering shut as the fruits effects finally began to wear off.

When he had regained his breath, he looked up to the Vulcan, who still appeared astonishingly composed. He could probably walk onto the bridge and start giving commands, and nobody would be any wiser.

He batted Spock’s hand away from the Vulcans erection, lowering his mouth to it. Spock inhaled sharply, still trying to stay in control, but finding it so difficult. His grip tightened in the captains hair, pushing his mouth further and further down, until the captain gagged a little, the sound just arousing the Vulcan even more.

When Kirk could take no more, he pulled off and began to pump Spock as quickly as he could, his hand a blur until Spock grabbed his wrist in silent warning. He finally threw his head back, tipping over the edge. He made no noise but his whole body convulsed, shooting his semen over himself as well, mixing with Jim’s.

His chest heaved a few times before he was able to open his eyes, and he saw the captain frowning down at him. Jim took a finger and scooped up some of the semen off of Spock, raising a curious eyebrow. “Pink?”

Spock blushed, his usual defences completely lowered. The green tinge in his cheeks just made him look more attractive to the captain. Kirk looked amused, taking the finger and teasingly licking the come off of it. His face lit up, looking astonished. “Cherry.”

Spock groaned in embarrassment, making the captain chuckle again.

Spock sat up, pulling Jim in for a heartfelt embrace, Jim once again sitting on his thighs. “Thank you captain. I really do feel the same way for you. I wasn’t sure how to approach it.”

“It’s fine, Spock. I understand completely. But please stop calling me captain when we’re like this.” Jim smiled, and Spock nodded.

“As you wish, Jim.”

There were a few seconds of intense happiness and content, before the door to Spock’s quarters came flying open, and Mccoy was shouting. “Spock, where are you? Don’t eat anymore of those plants, I was looking up the effects, and-“

His eyes finally landed down on the two men, who had pulled each other closer to cover their modesty. McCoy’s hands flew to cover his eyes. “We know, Doctor!”


End file.
